


烏鴉之巢(Nest of Ravens)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, all drabble and no chapter, drabbles from tumblr, first chapter is smut, i finally got a ao3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor





	烏鴉之巢(Nest of Ravens)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nest of Ravens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418774) by [Mikamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod). 



大綱：  
在這故事裡Joe從未被逮捕，而他的魅力吸引了兩個學生  
附記：  
看文後的附記。

性並不總是意味著狂野與解放。每個人都有其界線：  
Joe跟Roderick大可以互相抓刨、在對方身上留下印記，把Mika排除在他們的粗暴的遊戲之外，Mika對此並不感興趣。  
但是Roderick跟Mika總是很願意滿足Joe的偷窺癖。

如同現在，Joe坐在一張面朝床的扶手椅上，牛仔褲大開，他的雙手平放在膝上。Mika坐在Roderick的大腿上，他們雙雙面對著Joe，而Roderick的手指在她兩側及胸脯上徘徊。他的嘴唇流連在她的脖子與肩膀處，手溜過來撥開她的肩帶。

在Roderick解開並脫下Mika的胸罩、露出底下的胸型時，Joe舔了舔嘴唇。Roderick把他們包裹在自己的手掌裡按摩，他的牙齒輕輕刺激她的脊椎和肩胛骨。

「捏她的乳頭。」一句簡單的命令，很快便被遵循了。這使得褐髮女孩發出一聲驚喘，呼吸也隨之沉重。

「脫下他的短褲。」她在兩個男人之間跪了下來，對著作家露出一個甜甜的微笑後轉而面對Roderick，一邊蹭著他的跨部一邊脫下他的短褲。當手指頭擦過她的脊椎時，Mika顫抖了起來。她小巧的手指爬上Roderick的大腿，並用吻妝點Roderick的胸膛。

「別逗弄他了，小可愛。這很粗魯的。」Joe從背後調笑著責備她，當她沿著Roderick的胸膛向下，沿途留下舌頭的痕跡直到舔上他的柱身，壓在她背上的力道也不斷在增加。Mika用唇包裹住他的尖端，施加一些壓力才含住更多。隨著她的吸吮及舌尖掃動，他的手糾纏在她頭髮裡，梳理過它們。

一陣子過後她聽見，「夠了，」而另一隻手加入了她，比起原先那隻抓住她的頭向後拉的手還要粗暴。Roderick把她重新帶回自己的腿上，她滿是雀斑的背部對著第三個人。他用手收緊她的頭髮，然後猛向後扯，使她露出光裸的頸部然後吸了上去，在那裡在成一個瘀傷，而她緊纏住他。

「脫掉她的內褲。」Mika站起身來，顫抖著感受他溫暖長繭的手脫掉她的底褲，並把她拉回他大腿上，他們兩人都正面對著Joe。他的手狂暴的撫過她的大腿，再把他們分開，嘴唇吸著她耳後的那個點，而手指逗弄她的細縫。

「快繼續下去幹她呀。」Mika感覺到Roderick在她頸邊發笑，然後他把她拉回床上，輕輕在她背上推著，而她則放低身子讓四肢著地，頭埋在交叉的雙臂之間。

「別躲起來，Michelle，看著我。」幾乎是立刻服從Joe的命令，她看進他亮褐色的眼睛裡，當Roderick緩緩進入她時，他們啪地一聲閉上，在她的另一半呻吟的時候，她發出不穩的喘息。

當他開始往她體內移動時，他們發出的喘氣和呻吟形成了一首和聲。Roderick的一隻手找到了她的，他們的手指糾纏在一起。Mika的另一隻手繃在床單上，緊緊抓住他們。她高亢的呻吟被他蓋過，而後第三個更低沉的聲音加入了他們。

Roderick開始更用力的刺進她，在他擠出她的高潮時他的呼吸甚至比她還要更沉重破碎。緊接著他也高潮了，填滿她時的感覺讓她啜泣，而看見自己的愛人們完成使得Joe也達到了自己的頂峰。

兩個男人任由過後的餘韻静静消散，才去査看他們最年輕的成員。「還在跳動吧？」一對棕色的眼睛瞪視著他，而金髮的男子則把她抬起，為她蓋好被子，接著拱起身子擁抱住她，而Joe脫下他的衣服，在Mika面前緩緩蹲低。

「你做得很好，小甜心。」一段舒緩的嗓音接著溫柔的親吻。

「所以好好休息吧，親愛的小烏鴉。」

─完─

附記：這篇文源於我跟legacyofinfamy在tumblr上的角色扮演。所以你們也許會想去看看。她的寫作好得不得了。


End file.
